En este mundo despiadado
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Luego de una batalla, hay muchas cosas que el comandante y el capitán deben considerar. Irvin-Erwin/Levi-Rivaille.


**En este mundo despiadado**

Esta vez han estado demasiado cerca. Zoe Hanzi es la única que no ha cuestionado la decisión del comandante. El resto de soldados, vivos y con algo que meter al estómago, recién empiezan a comprender perturbadoramente mejor la razón por la que el comandante ordenó seguir adelante y nunca miró hacia atrás.

—Si nos hubiera hecho ir a ayudarlos, probablemente estaríamos muertos.

—A esta hora recién habríamos arribado a esa zona… Sería pleno mediodía y los titanes probablemente habrían aumentado en número…

—Sin contar con los que hubiéramos atraído en nuestro camino.

—Seguramente hubiéramos terminado siendo masacrados…

—La… la decisión del comandante fue la mejor…

—Sí… Salvó la vida de cincuenta soldados… incluso si…

—Incluso si se perdieron las de siete miembros de la Legión de exploradores…

Zoe Hanzi escucha en silencio, apoyada contra el muro en el pasillo, amparada por la oscuridad de una mañana sin ventanas en un viejo castillo en ruinas.

—En fin —suelta un suspiro, y se escarapela brevemente cuando siente un olfateo detrás de ella—. Ah, eras tú, Mike.

—Están llorando —señala este.

—Solo son niños —dice Hanzi—, es normal que los niños lloren en una situación de estrés.

—Ellos tienen una visión muy positiva de toda esta situación, pese a que no hay nada de positivo.

—Vamos —Hanzi le da un codazo amistoso—. No es como si Irvin fuera un ser despiadado. Incluso si sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, dinero y mano de obra el llevar soldados novatos a rescatar a siete veteranos de la Legión de exploradores, también pensó que no era justo mandar a un puñado de niños a una muerte segura.

Mike da una mirada al interior de la enorme habitación donde los soldados se confortan unos a otros. Nadie ha muerto pero han visto la muerte demasiado cerca y por ahora solo saben contentarse con sus vidas.

—Es importante que vean, eventualmente, las distintas caras de la moneda —repone Mike—, de ese modo tendrían una visión más realista de lo que significa estar en la Legión de exploradores.

—Hace años que no contábamos con tantos candidatos —suspira Hanzi—. Y es difícil que en cuanto se nos acaben estos haya una nueva camada dispuesta a ingresar… Cada vez más, nuestra reputación hace que los soldados elijan la Policía o las Guardias de Muralla.

—No le veo nada de malo a ello —dice Mike, olfateando al aire—. Si todos los jóvenes se enlistaran en la Legión de exploradores, nos quedaríamos sin una generación siguiente.

—Supongo que tienes razón —contesta Hanzi—. Son pocos los verdaderos valientes que miran hacia fuera de las murallas y ven un mundo para explorar, en lugar del infierno que han aprendido a ver al oír a sus ignorantes padres.

—Hey, ten cuidado, mis padres también serían ignorantes… —le dice Mike, aunque su tono no suena a regaño—. Nos vemos —añade antes de irse.

—Por cierto —le detiene la voz de Hanzi—. ¿Dónde está Irvin?

Mike señala hacia donde se dirige, el pasillo de donde apareció.

—Está afuera.

Hanzi asiente y sonríe con calma:

—Esperando.

—En un mundo como este esperar es un poco como matarse. —Mike se aleja a pasos agigantados, y Hanzi piensa que le recuerda a un titán.

—¡Ah! ¡Espera! —exclama—. Sentiste algo en el aire, ¿cierto?

—Caballos, el olor a caballos a una distancia cercana —le contesta Mike.

* * *

Irvin Smith está sentado sobre una vieja columna rota en tres pedazos y mira a la distancia. Mentiría si dijera que su cuerpo y alma están dedicados a esperar. Una gran parte de él está sopesando las consecuencias de sus decisiones. La parte más cruel le dice que si puso su confianza en él era porque era fuerte, el más fuerte de todos los soldados al interior de las murallas. ¿Qué caso tendría ir a salvar al soldado más fuerte? Sería una contradicción. Por eso considera que hizo lo correcto. Pero también siente que ha perdido algo. Su as bajo la manga, por una parte. Y por otra, algo más a lo que él le ha prohibido darle palabras.

Él nunca le ha dejado poner en palabras eso que siente. Y de pronto, sentado ahí pensando y, un poco muy poco, "esperando", le está totalmente agradecido por haberle prohibido decirlas. Pero al mismo tiempo siente dolor, ¿será que la razón tajante por la que él le prohibió que dijeran esas palabras fue porque en el fondo las sentía tanto como él mismo? Si es así entonces le duele haberlo perdido y nunca haberle dicho nada ahora que sospecha que sus silencios y prohibiciones eran una forma de decir aquello.

Oye un relincho e Irvin se levanta. Casi de inmediato ve a Mike a unos metros con dos monturas preparadas. Irvin monta de inmediato y cabalga junto su hombre.

No han pasado más de diez minutos a galope cuando notan un caballo y un jinete extraño. Irvin fuerza su vista y ve que son dos personas las que están puestas sobre la bestia pero ninguna de ellas monta, dirigiendo las riendas a pie hay una figura pequeña caminando con la indiferencia y desgano que él tanto conoce.

Cuando se reencuentran, Irvin nota un reguero de sangre y manchas cayendo de la montura. El caballo no está herido, señala Mike mientras desmonta a la joven soldado que se aferra a las crines de la bestia.

—Adolf no lo logró —añade Mike, atendiendo de inmediato a la sobreviviente, aplicando un torniquete y montándola en su bestia.

—Genial, no me di cuenta —dice Levi, con un tono similar a alguien que perdió una moneda mientras caminaba. Entonces se acerca a la montura y saca los cabellos de Adolf para ver su rostro—. ¿En qué momento murió? —dice, sus ojos tienen a la culpa por pupilas.

Irvin descarga el cuerpo, y siente como si cargara un costal de gelatina. Probablemente los huesos astillados le destrozaron los órganos internos que aún estaban funcionando por el galopar del caballo.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste —dice Irvin, colocando el cuerpo a un lado del camino.

—Pero… —repone Levi.

—Él estaba vivo y te encargaste de él en una situación en la que otros hubieran preferido salvar sus cuellos. Estoy seguro de que él estaría agradecido.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Levi, notando la sangre en sus manos y tratándolas de limpiar en su ropa, solo que estas están igual de sucias.

—Yo pensaría lo mismo que él si tú hicieras esto por mí —contesta Irvin. Levi le mira mal, lo acusa de condescendiente en silencio.

Mike se da cuenta. Entiende a Levi y Entiende a Irvin también.

—En esta situación estoy de acuerdo con el comandante —interrumpe.

Levi parece mostrarse convencido entonces. Confía en Mike tanto como en Petra y los demás. Y en el fondo desea haber estado con ellos en esa situación, probablemente hubieran sobrevivido sin problemas. Pero al mismo tiempo, no sabe cómo se sentiría si los muertos que abandonó y los despojos de sobrevivientes que recogió hubieran sido ellos.

—Vamos —ordena Irvin, y nota los ojos de Levi sobre Adolf. Pero Levi no dice nada e Irvin sabe que es porque antes que un soldado realista él ha sido siempre un humano pragmático—. Mandaré a un grupo para que lo entierren. Sabes que no podemos llevarlo cerca a las bases. Hanzi ya nos advirtió del riesgo de infecciones.

—Lo sé, no me lo repitas —contesta Levi.

Mike mira al animal y se da cuenta de que está herido también. Irvin observa la pata sangrando mientras monta.

—¿Quieres que lo mate? Podría dejarlo junto a Adolf, un caballo gordo es más fácil de avistar que un saco de huesos sin forma…

—No parece una herida grave —contesta Irvin, pasando del comentario hiriente como siempre lo ha hecho. Sabe que el sentido del humor y la culpa, en Levi, se manifiestan de formas complejas.

—El comandante tiene razón —añade Mike, jalando al caballo y atando su arnés al del suyo—. Hanzi podrá curarlo.

—Genial —murmura Levi mientras sostiene la mano de Irvin para montar detrás de él.

Emprenden un viaje que no es para nada silencio, como la joven soldado herida temía mientras escuchaba fingiendo que estaba inconsciente. Levi cuenta a Irvin y Mike los detalles de la situación en la que se vio con los exploradores.

—Eran buenos —sostiene, mirando a la joven que mantiene sus ojos cerrados por el dolor, pero aún así siente la punzada de esos ojos—. Pero estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con los otros… —añade.

Ella sabe que está siendo considerado, que sospecha que los está escuchando. Y a pesar de deberle la vida, ella no quiere escuchar que sus amigos murieron porque no fueron capaces de enfrentar a esos monstruos con la misma eficacia que el capitán. Ella sabe que él mismo se siente culpable por ser demasiado bueno.

Cuando llegan a la base, son recibidos por un grupo de soldados que miran con reverencia al capitán Levi. Y él siente asco, no les dirige la palabra y pasa de largo. Y esos niños lo miran con temor y reverencia. Levi preferiría que no sintieran absolutamente nada por él.

* * *

No hay habitaciones en un lugar como ese. El comandante Irvin ha elegido una habitación con vista hacia afuera y eso hace que el interior sea frío para una persona sola. Un soldado ha ido entregarle unas frazadas, pero Hanzi lo ha interceptado, ella las llevará. Aunque no han llegado a su destino, esa noche Hanzi dormirá muy bien abrigada, y sabe que Irvin también.

* * *

—¿Dónde dormiremos? —pregunta Levi.

Irvin lo mira y está de nuevo impecable. Le sorprende las habilidades de ese pequeño hombre para lucir perfecto incluso en medio de la nada. No hay agua en las cercanías pero él luce como si fuera su primer día de trabajo.

—En ese rincón —señala Irvin una esquina oscura protegida lo mejor del viento.

—Bien —responde Levi, quitándose la camisa, porque las botas ya las traía en las manos—. Entonces ese lugar no.

Irvin asiente. Levi odia ensuciar las sábanas, o en ese caso, el lugar donde van a dormir. Nunca le ha permitido a Irvin que lo hagan en una cama. "Es asqueroso dormir en sábanas sucias." Y cuando no hay espacio, Levi suele dormir con él. Solo en las pocas situaciones en las que cada uno tiene una habitación personal, Levi le da permiso para hacerlo en la cama. "No me importa si duermes sobre fluidos, creo que hasta eso te excita, ¿no? Pero yo quiero dormir en un lugar limpio", le dijo una vez. Irvin tuvo que confesar que era cierto, aunque sonó menos romántico que sus sentimientos sobre el calor y el olor de Levi. Quedó como un pervertido para el caso, aunque tener sexo con su subalterno de por sí ya es algo polémico, así que no le importa mucho empeorar su estatus en ese contexto.

—¿Estás limpio? —pregunta Levi, acercándose a Irvin.

Lo está. Utilizó una esponja y alcohol para limpiarse. Y por alguna razón, el olor a alcohol o desinfectante excita más a Levi que un perfume.

El joven capitán revisa el cuerpo a medio desvestir del comandante y da su visto bueno. Solo entonces Irvin puede quitarse los pantalones, se los debe quitar por completo porque a Levi no le gusta nada a medias. Pero eso no le molesta, porque le gusta mucho tener sexo con él, y está dispuesto a ceder en aspectos como ese con tal de poder disfrutar de su presencia en los pocos momentos que pueden estar solos.

Ahora, Levi se ha arrodillado, Irvin sabe que es una señal de que también estaba esperando por esto, sino hubiera hecho un escándalo por el suelo. Entonces revisa su pene con meticulosidad. Lo huele, lo palpa, lo inspecciona con sus dedos delgados, hurgando bajo el prepucio y en la punta del glande.

—Te juro que si sabe mal, voy a arrancártela de un mordisco —amenaza Levi.

Irvin asiente, sabe que no es literal pero aún así correría peligro. Además él es una persona aseada, nunca se presentaría a una noche íntima con la parte más importante de su cuerpo en estado deplorable.

Cuando siente la lengua de Levi sabe que ha pasado la prueba. Y él es muy bueno en el sexo oral. Es una persona muy inteligente, piensa Irvin mientras siente los dientes rozando la sensible piel del tronco de su pene. Era un ladrón antes, en el mercado negro de la ciudad. Tiene una gran habilidad para aplicar el conocimiento teórico a la práctica de manera eficiente. Todavía lo recuerda viéndolo usar un equipo tridimensional de maniobra robado, como si hubiera sido entrenado para ello cuando era tan solo un ladrón de mala fama usando una oportunidad. Lo mismo en el sexo. Levi aprende de lo que ve y de lo que lee. También de las sugerencias. Por eso ahora está masajeando los testículos mientras sigue succionando.

A Irvin le gusta el sexo oral, pero es un romántico en el fondo. Del tipo de idiotas que le gusta ver a los ojos del ser amado. Felizmente no dijo eso en voz alta, porque esa palabra es totalmente matapasiones en su relación con Levi. Esa y las palabras relacionadas están prohibidas por el héroe de la humanidad. Irvin lo sabe bien, ya le pasó dos veces y no quiere repetirlo. No solo porque se queda sin sexo sino porque sabe que esas palabras son ofensivas para Levi, lo lastiman. "¿Quién quiere oír esas palabras en este mundo de mierda?", le dijo la segunda vez. "Son falsas promesas, ¿sabes? Decirle eso a una persona en estas épocas es como lanzar una maldición. Piensa en todos los soldados que mueren con esas palabras en sus ojos, la gente que no vuelve a verlos, a las que solo les damos pedazos de sus cuerpos en respuesta. Es una mierda."

Entonces, él quiere decírselo muchas veces. Pero sabe que Levi tiene razón, entiende su forma de razonar y también lo admira. Sabe que él nunca se lo dirá, no porque sea un sádico o un masoquista sino porque posee un terrible y coherente sentido común. Él también lo tiene, no por nada está dispuesto a sacrificar cosas importantes para él si es que eso significa lograr un bien más grande para la humanidad.

—Hey —le llama Levi.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Irvin.

—Tenías una cara extraña —responde Levi—. No te ibas a correr en mi boca, ¿eh? —advierte.

—Claro que no —contesta Irvin—. Solo estaba pensando, además sé que odias eso. —Sí lo sabe, y respeta mucho esas manías. Sobre todo porque para Levi es igual de desagradable si él se corriera en Irvin. El muchacho es la reciprocidad andante incluso si tiene que ver con sus trastornos obsesivos por la limpieza.

—Bien —asiente Levi, y se levanta.

Irvin baja la mirada, es tan pequeño. Y le sigue sorprendiendo que sea la esperanza de la humanidad. Tiene ganas de abrazarlo y pasar la noche pegados uno al otro. Si fueran tiempos de paz probablemente se dedicaría solamente a eso. Pero él también tiene necesidades. Y si Levi quisiera algo de cariño y no sexo, lo hubiera dicho apenas entró.

Los dos quieren sexo, piensa Irvin. Y eso lo excita de nuevo.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo hacemos esto? —pregunta con un dejo de inocencia. No pueden usar la cama así que deben improvisar un poco.

—No voy a resolver todos tus problemas —responde Levi, quitándole la vista.

Irvin mira la silla solitaria y sin fondo.

—Creo que puedes apoyarte en el borde —señala.

—Mejor la pared —indica Levi—. Esa cosa está vieja, no creo que resista nada.

—La pared entonces —asiente Irvin mientras Levi se para de cara a la pared y se inclina un poco.

Irvin admira la curva que forman las caderas al doblarse hacia afuera, los músculos perfectamente dibujados, como si fueran esculpidos en una estatua. Le gustan esos músculos, y le gusta eyacular sobre los abdominales de Levi tanto como le gustaría correrse alguna vez en su interior, o que él se corriera en el suyo. Pero a esas alturas cree que es más probable que un titán se vuelva a inteligente a que él corra suerte con alguna de esas opciones.

—¿Quieres probar primero? —dice Irvin, susurrándole al oído.

Levi sonríe con sorna.

—Buen intento, pero no, no besos —repone.

Irvin ríe por lo bajo. Era una buena forma de lograr uno aunque no lo pensó así. Además, de vez en cuando logra salirse con la suya. Está seguro de que logrará al menos un par cuando estén en sus arrumacos post coitales. Casi siempre lo logra.

—Bien, bien —repone Irvin, dándole un par de palmadas en el trasero.

Levi contrae los músculos, le gustan esos golpes mesurados pero fuertes e Irvin se entretiene un poco más en prodigar esos cariños violentos y en exprimir los glúteos, sintiendo lo tonificados que están esos músculos.

—Estás teniendo toda una fiesta ahí —susurra Levi. Es una señal que le informa a Irvin para que se apure.

Él sabe que no tienen mucho tiempo, nunca han tenido demasiado tiempo para disfrutar de su privacidad. Pero Levi suena especialmente ¿apurado?

—¿Tienes prisa? —pregunta, arrodillándose.

—Algo así —contesta Levi, pensativo.

Irvin se sorprende por el tono. Entonces no está apurado. Bien. Ya descubrirá su estado de ánimo. Por ahora, se concentrará. Puede usar su lengua y sus dedos, lo que implica saliva. Pero escupir es algo que tiene prohibido. "No es la acción sino el principio", le advirtió una vez que tuvieron sexo. Irvin también acepta esa condición. De por sí, ya le admira que Levi acepte su lengua y sus fluidos. Pero eso se debe a su sentido común. También se lo escuchó decir expresamente: "¿Qué por qué te permito eso? Deberías agradecer y no preguntar", le dijo Levi en aquella ocasión, e Irvin estuvo a punto de disculparse y echar al olvido su pregunta, pero el joven capitán continuó: "Verás, es muy simple. Descubrí que me gusta el sexo anal. Pero para tener sexo anal sin dolor se necesita dilatación. Para dilatar necesitamos usar algún tipo de lubricante, y no voy a permitir algo asqueroso como grasas o aceites hechos de quién sabe qué animales o plantas en mi trasero o alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Prefiero tu saliva a todo eso, ¿contento?" Irvin se sintió halagado. Eso sonó casi a un "me gustas" por parte de Levi y eso el comandante atesoró en ese pequeño lugar de su cuerpo reservado a los sentimientos.

Ya van unos buenos años desde que empezaron a tener sexo. Por eso dilatarlo es relativamente fácil. Pero Irvin se toma su tiempo, y le da vergüenza hasta decírselo a sí mismo, pero se debe a que lo más cercano a compartir un beso consentido con Levi es cuando su lengua está dilatando su ano. Y se sonroja al pensarlo mientras, en efecto, ya atravesó el aro y siente un poco de los músculos y el calor de estar al interior. Y él sabe tan bien ahí abajo. Irvin sabe que es un pensamiento asqueroso, pero eso también le hace entender que está profundamente enamorado. De nuevo lo pensó. Eso le pone nervioso. A veces es como si Levi pudiera leerle los pensamientos. Y ruega que no sea el caso.

—Ya está —viene la voz ligeramente agitada de Levi.

Irvin se detiene y prueba con uno de sus dedos ensalivados. Entra con facilidad, aunque le gustaría seguir un poco más.

—Ven —le interrumpe Levi, girándose, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y obligando a Irvin a levantarse.

—El enjuague bucal —recuerda el comandante, y se acerca a su chaqueta para sacar una pequeña botellita. Da un trago mientras se acerca a Levi, luego piensa que quizá deba ir a la ventana a tirar lo que tiene en la boca.

Entonces se sorprende porque Levi lo atrae hacia él y lo obliga a besarlo, y el sabor de la sal, el brandy y el alumbre se mezclan en las dos bocas mientras un chorro cae por un costado. Y ese sabor poco natural, una mezcla creada por un farmaceuta a pedido de Levi desde antes de conocerse, cobra un nuevo gusto en ese momento. Irvin bebe miedo y desesperación, algo agrio que no tiene que ver con el vinagre de la composición, sino más con el sabor a la desesperación y a la plena consciencia de que esto pudo no estar pasando. Y que ningún beso ni ningún encuentro sexual o alguna palabra más iba a ser cruzada si las cosas no se daban como se dieron. Irvin siente la oleada del abandono en ese instante, y también siente a Levi sufriéndola.

—No es la muerte —le corrige Levi, e Irvin sabe desesperanzado que siempre le estuvo leyendo la mente—. Es solo la idea de que no iba a verte más, ¿sí? —balbucea el joven capitán con sus labios rozando los de su comandante—. La muerte es solo una cosa estúpida que le termina pasando a cualquier ser humano. Un día, uno de nosotros, o los dos, moriremos. Y no voy a llorar por tu muerte pero voy a extrañarte demasiado.

Irvin no sabe qué responder, porque las únicas palabras que vienen a su mente son las que están prohibidas. Y se siente desesperado.

—Lo sé —le susurra Levi, y vuelve a besarlo con el sabor a enjuague y quizá un poco a su propio ano.

Irvin baja sus manos y las aferra a las caderas, Levi lo sigue y se cuelga enredando sus pequeñas piernas a su cintura. Irvin lo presiona con fuerza contra la pared y es el primer momento en que es consciente de sus erecciones.

—Levi…

—Cállate —le dice Levi, y lo vuelve a besar al tiempo que mueve sus caderas.

E Irvin no puede decir que lo ama.

—Quiero penetrarte ya —dice en cambio, y Levi le sonríe como si se le hubieran declarado. Se cuelga del cuello del comandante y deja que este abra más sus piernas sujetándolo por los muslos. Lo aprieta más fuerte contra el muro y con una mano ayuda a su desesperado pene a entrar.

Levi gime ronco, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Eso fue rápido —dice sonrojado y agitado, bajando la mirada y observando con morbo y gracia la forma en que ahora están conectados. Sus piernas cuelgan sobre los brazos del comandante y este empieza a moverse.

—Rápido —gime Levi, y su sonrisa deforme le gusta a Irvin, que lo besa.

Lo besa y mueve su lengua y su boca hasta que Levi lo aparta. En venganza, Irvin aumenta la velocidad.

—No… hagas… trampa… —se queja Levi siguiendo el compás— no… muevas… esa… lengua… y… esos… labios… formando… esas… palabras… —deja escapar un rugido gutural—. Ahí —exclama.

E Irvin decide que seguirá haciendo trampa un poco más, y lo vuelve a besar y si creyera en esas palabras juraría que él también le está hablando, y le está confesando entre saliva y mordidas algo que le ha prohibido decir. Pero puede estar equivocado. Es lo más seguro. Él está equivocado. Y sus bocas se separan y un segundo después una pequeña gota de semen cae en la mejilla de Irvin. Levi eyacula, abandonándose, como siempre lo hace, al placer de ese instante.

—Yo… voy… —le advierte irvin un minuto después, pero Levi lo aprieta con fuerza, no deja que él los separe, que Irvin lo deje en el suelo o al menos se retire de adentro para correrse sobre la pared o su cuerpo. Y lo aprieta tan fuerte que Irvin se siente exprimido. Tanto que finalmente pierde toda su esencia al interior.

Y se quedan varios minutos así, Irvin descansando todo su peso contra el cuerpo de Levi, y el joven capitán calentando la fría roca que le sirve como soporte.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Irvin, regando unos besos sobre la mejilla de Levi. No va a disculparse por eyacular adentro porque sabe que no es su culpa—. ¿Me lo podrías explicar? —dice, rozando su nariz contra los labios palpitantes.

—No jodas —le contestan—. Sobreviví y regresé a ti, dejé que me besaras y te corrieras dentro. Eso es prácticamente como proponerte matrimonio. Ugh, asqueroso. —Levi le empuja e Irvin finalmente y con cuidado lo deposita en el suelo.

Levi se gira y mira su trasero, el semen recorre sus muslos.

—Por suerte no es como si fueras una fuente —menciona, mirándose un instante más hasta sentir que ya no hay nada dentro.

—Entonces… ¿dijiste matrimonio? —interrumpe Irvin.

—Fue un lapsus post coito —le contesta Levi con indiferencia—. Sin duda no fue una pedida de matrimonio.

—¿Entonces? —le sonríe Irvin.

Levi refunfuña:

—Pareces una niña mimada de ciudad, maldita sea.

—¿Podemos sujetarnos las manos a partir de ahora? —bromea Irvin. Incluso si la iniciativa de Levi significó un compromiso, ninguno de los dos consideraría práctico proponer privilegios el uno al otro estando en una época de guerra y en donde las vidas de otras personas están en sus manos.

—¿Las manos? Tienes el mal hábito de no lavártelas nunca, ¿tienes idea de todos los microbios que intercambiaríamos? —le riñe Levi.

Irvin suelta una carcajada.

—¿No crees que intercambiamos suficientes microbios teniendo sexo anal y besándonos en la boca?

Parece que cometió un pequeño error al azuzar demasiado en ese tema.

—¿Tienes idea de las ganas que tengo ahora de salir de este territorio en busca de un río?

—Bien, bien, lo siento —se rinde Irvin—. Mi culpa, no debí decir nada.

—Eso es, no decir nada —sonríe Levi. Irvin disfruta el fugaz momento antes de que la vista de Levi se torne hacia la ventana.

—¿Alguna vez voy a escuchar esas palabras? —dice Irvin repentinamente. No lo dice con despecho sino con honesta curiosidad

—Claro que no —le contesta Levi con seguridad.

—¿Por qué? —Irvin remueve los cabellos negros esperando una respuesta terrible pero honesta.

—Porque es un injusto —suspira Levi, sintiendo sueño.

—Pues eso es… cruel, ¿no crees? —Irvin lo guía a esa esquina a la que han designado cama pero que no tendrá forma hasta que ambos se acomoden bajo las mantas de la forma más conveniente.

—Pues este mundo es así de despiadado. Y aún así, vivimos en él, tratamos de protegerlo y nos culpamos por lo que le hacemos. Lo aceptamos como es. —Levi se sienta sobre las mantas y busca una punta para meterse dentro.

—Es un mundo cruel —asiente Irvin, metiéndose junto a Levi. Se acuesta primero y deja que el joven capitán se acomode sobre él, remoloneando varias veces hasta encontrar la mejor posición. Lo cual implica una vista hacia la ventana y otra a la puerta. Siempre hay que estar alertas, y eso lo sabe también Irvin.

—No seas tan angustioso —le recrimina Levi, su tono de voz tan indiferente y a la vez molesto como siempre—. En este mundo de mierda lograste encontrar alguien como yo. O tienes mucha suerte o vas a morir realmente mal. Probablemente es lo segundo.

Irvin no responde. Siempre supo que iba a morir de una forma nada agradable, con tal de lograr mantener abiertos más caminos para el futuro de la humanidad, está dispuesto a ello. Lo tenía previsto. Pero para ser un mundo despiadado en el que está destinado a morir de una forma inimaginable, sí que se considera un hombre con suerte. Porque la variable que ahora dormita entre sus brazos contradiciendo la lógica de un mundo brutal, él nunca esperó por él.

* * *

P

L

O  
P

No me interesan emocionalmente los pairing en SnK. Pero en nivel de "so sexy", creo que Irvin y Levi pueden ser una pareja cachonda (y Levi y Petra, y Levi y Mikasa, y Levi x Wall Maria).

Por otro lado, pues en realidad no tengo mucho que decir, XD, porque esto fue producido como simple fapping material y angst porque, vamos, el contexto de la historia no es adorable ni ingenuo. Mezclen adolescentes y guerra y no obtendrán Girls und panzer, sin duda.

Enjoy yur fapping!

XOXO

Petula Fap-chan.


End file.
